My New, Wonderful Love
by AndiePotter-Snape
Summary: It's sixth year. Hermiones headed to Potions, but is taken somewhere else. By who, though? It's some one we know and love! Well, I love him, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

HPOV (Hermione)

I was walking down the corridor, towards Advanced Potions, when I was pulled by someone into another hallway. The person that grabbed me spun me around and covered my mouth so I didn't cry out in surprise.

"Shh, Granger. No need to yell, now is there?" Malfoy! Oh, I knew he was scum but I didn't think he would sink as low as to kidnap someone while they're trying to get to their class!

I began to squirm, trying to get free. He tightened his grip on me. It surprised me because the way he did it seemed almost lovingly. He didn't hurt me at all.

"Please, Hermione, will you stop it? I want to talk to you about something!" He whispered in my ear. I instantly stopped moving. He had said please _and _he had called me by my first name. I was amazed. Draco Malfoy _never _said 'Please'! He spoke again.

"Ok. Now if I uncover your mouth will you shout?" He asked. I shook my head, actually meaning it. I really wanted to know what got him all polite.

He moved his hand from my face. I spun around to look at him. He had this tenderness in his eyes as he looked at my face. I couldn't comprehend it. Not at all.

I cleared my throat. "So did you need something?" I asked in a whisper. His expression went from serious to amused.

"Yes, actually I wanted to know if we could go to the Slitherin common room so we could talk, though." I hesitated then nodded to his request. Malfoy was acting rather strange but, albeit, nice. Malfoy grabbed my hand in his and led me down the corridor. We walked down a tunnel and stopped at one of the torches. He pulled it down and we walked in. **(AN: that **_**is**_** how you get to the Slitherin dorms, Right? Because I don't have any of my books with me and I couldn't remember.) **The room was completely empty.

"So, what did you need, Draco?" I decided that if he was going to be polite and call me by my first name I would, too.

His face flushed a little and he started to look a little uncomfortable. Rubbed the back of his neck and then looked me in the eyes.

"Hermione, I like you." He blurted out. I paused for a few seconds and replayed what he just said at least a dozen times in my head.

"Huh?" I finally said in confusion, scrunching up my face a little.

"I like you," He repeated, then continued, "A lot. Since fourth year. I might even love you." He said all of this hurriedly, and whispered the last sentence. I just stood there and stared at him. He looked up at me and had the weirdest look in his eyes. It wasn't the same tenderness in his eyes as earlier. It was more of a mixture of determination, want, and love.

He stepped forward, and there was only an inch of space between us. He leaned down--He was at least a head taller than me-- and I could feel his breath on my face. Smell it. It smelled sweet and spicy at the same time. Like an over sugared peppermint candy.

He closed the distance between our faces and our lips met. It was soft and sweet.

I was shocked into stillness at first but then eased into the kiss. My arms reached up to wrap around his neck and his hands positioned themselves on my sides. I felt them slide back and his long arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me captive against him. Not that I minded or anything.

After at least two minutes straight of kissing like that I had to break away to breathe. I stared at his shoulder the whole time I took gasping breathes. I felt Draco playing with my hair but I didn't mind.

I looked up at him again and he smiled at me, so I smiled back. He leaned in again and pecked me on the lips. He kept doing that for a while, but then I couldn't handle it. I deepened the kiss and he almost fell back onto the couch in surprised. So I just pushed onto the couch and lay down beside him so I could have better access to his mouth.

It turned into a full out make out session at one point. The kisses were still soft and sweet, but they were more heated, more eager. I couldn't seem to stop kissing him. It felt so right to kiss him, to have him hold me close, and nip at my lips gently, lovingly.

This time he was the first to pull away from the kiss, but his lips just traveled along my jaw, across my cheek and down my neck. He stopped at the base of it and sucked and nipped softly on the pulse point. His kisses trailed back up my neck to the hollow below the square of my jaw. He didn't kiss though.

"Actually, Hermione. I'm absolutely positive, now. I _am in love with you." He whispered, and you could hear love saturating every word._

_His arms wrapped tighter around me and he nestled his face into my throat, under my jaw, kissing it every few seconds._

"_I'm pretty sure I love you, too. Draco." I said, much to his surprise._

"_Really?" He asked, as if he were unsure I was telling the truth. I nodded vigorously. He smiled widely and hugged me tighter--if that were possible-- and kissed me with such passion, I thought I might spontaneously combust. We stayed like that, Draco's arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck, kissing and whispering 'I love you' s to each other frequently, until the class was over. And then we walked out of Slitherin Common Room, hand in hand._


	2. Farewell, Faithful Readers

Hello, faithful readers! Unfortunately, I am discontinuing all stories on this account. If anyone would like to have any of them to continue as their own, or to edit them and _make_ them their own, feel free to pm me. I will still pay attention to pm notifications from this account. But be warned! I won't just give them to anyone. I would like to choose someone to continue them who loves them as much as I did. So, if you pm me about a story I would like for you to tell me anything you can about yourself and why I should choose you to continue my stories. I know that that's a bit demanding, but I'm sure if you _really_ want them, you'll pm me with the necessary information. I love all of you for following my stories and myself so faithfully.

I'm sorry if discontinuing these stories and abandoning this account disappoints anyone, but fear not! I've made a new account and already have one chapter of a brand new story up. I hope to have a lot more chapters up, at least one every two weeks, and to actually finish this one! I hope you all visit me there! Feel free to shoot me a pm if you follow me there.

I'm looking to start a community of really great stories there, so I'd like to get some staff together so I have a lot of really amazing variety. If you pm me when you get to my new account and are interested in becoming part of my staff, mention that and maybe mention a few ideas on community topic and things like that.

My new account name is BunnyLordIsHere. Hopefully you can find me! I hope to receive a few pms about my stories.

Farewell, faithful readers. It was a good ride.


End file.
